


Go Go Power Rangers

by fluffars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, I think?, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, More tags to be added, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, chatfic, fluff?, i dont know what im doing yall, i have no humor, seungmin hates jisung, seunsung are neighbors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: josiah: my cute neighbor wrote something like ‘im gonna fucking kill u in ur sleep’ and ‘this is ur only warning’ on a paper and he taped it to my doorjosiah: it scared me and now im afraid to leave my apartmentjosiah: BUT HIS HANDWRITING <3333josiah: i am in love !!!!!!!!!!!!!!or: in which seungmin threatens jisung and jisung falls in love





	1. somebody once told me

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing but im trying my best yall,,,,,
> 
>  
> 
> twlight sparkle - jisung
> 
> rainbow dash - woojin
> 
> thanos’ pinkie - changbin
> 
> captain australia - chan

**REVENGERS ASSEMBLE — 3:50 AM**

  
  
  


**twilight sparkle:** gays im scared

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** im McScared

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** McTerrified, if you will

  
  


**rainbow dash:** its literally 3 am what do you want jisung

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** so you know my cool fun yodeling sessions

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** yes, your yodeling sessions that you have every single day just so you can try to see your supposedly ‘cute’ neighbor

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** HEY HE IS CUTE YOU JUST HAVE NO TASTE

  
  


**captain australia:** says the dumbass who ate gum off the floor because itd have more ‘cromch’ to it

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** THAT WAS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** I WAS A BABY

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** WE DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT

  
  


**rainbow dash:** to be fair jisung, you still are a baby

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** go back to ur retirement home woojin we dont want you here

  
  


**rainbow dash:**  u h p ardon me

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** …….oh my god

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** woojin HYUNG

  
  


**rainbow dash:** better :)

  
  


**captain australia:** wooj……..your power

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** N E GAYS BACK TO ME

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** god save us all

  
  


**rainbow dash:** god cant hear you

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** I THINK MY VERY CUTE NEIGHBOR WANTS TO MURDER ME :(((((

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** we all want to murder you, josiah

  
  


**captain australia:** josiah

  
  


**rainbow dash:** josiah

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** josiah

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** that shit…...

  
  


**twilight sparkle:** hurted

  
  
  


**_captain australia_ ** **has changed** **_twilight sparkle_ ** **’s name to** **_josiah_ **

  
  
  


**josiah:** now we dont match :((((

  
  


**josiah:** how are we the revengers without twilight sparkle </33333

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** go fuck off, josiah

  
  


**rainbow dash:** does this mean i can finally change my fucking name

  
  


**captain australia:** N O

  
  


**josiah:** so does no one want to hear about my cute neighbor who threatened my life today

  
  


**rainbow dash:** as the ugly rat once said: go fuck off, josiah

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** well then, fuck you too wooj

  
  


**josiah:** BUT MY CUTE NEIGHBOR SAID HES GONNA KILL ME

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** sounds like a you problem

  
  


**captain australia:** oh worm ?? youre gonna ? die

  
  


**josiah:** YES :(((((

  
  


**captain australia:** well .

  
  


**captain australia:** thank god! ill prepare the flower for your funeral

  
  


**josiah:** flower SINGULAR ???

  
  


**captain australia:** goodnight!

  
  


**josiah:** CHAN ,FLOWER SINGULAR ????

  
  
  
  
  


**REVENGERS ASSEMBLE — 6:45 AM**

  
  
  


**josiah:** ive been threatened again.......

  
  


**rainbow dash:** its too early for this shit

  
  


**captain australia:** LITERALLY

  
  


**josiah:** L I S T E N

  
  


**josiah:** as we all know ive been blasting music at like 3am and yodeling along to it

  
  


**josiah:** because 1) its fun, 2) i want to see my cute neighbor again :))

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** how do you know that hes even cute

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** youve seen him like once

  
  


**josiah:** I CAN FEEL IT

  
  


**josiah:** I CAN FEEL IT IN MY B O N E S

  
  


**josiah:** anyways ,,last night

  
  


**captain australia:** technically it was earlier today

  
  


**josiah:** L A S T  N I G H T

  
  


**josiah:** as i was yodeling along to the best songs to ever exist

  
  


**rainbow dash:** a very potter musical?

  
  


**captain australia:** potter puppet pals?

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** shrek: the musical?

  
  


**josiah:** you buffoons

  
  


**josiah:** you absolute fucking buffoons

  
  


**josiah:** the entire hannah montana soundtrack, of course

  
  


**captain australia:** ah yes....... how could we forget

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** hannah montana

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** my queen

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** i am so sorry

  
  


**rainbow dash:** i am so SO sorry

  
  


**josiah:** AS YOU SHOULD BE

  
  


**josiah:** well anyways i was having the Time Of My Lyfe

  
  


**rainbow dash:** by block iced pees

  
  


**captain australia:** woojin sweetie......

  
  


**josiah:** CAN I TALK

  
  


**josiah:** CAN I PLEASE TALK

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** sir…...you have the floor

  
  


**josiah:** thanks bro <33

  
  


**josiah:** i was jamming out to some s1ck b3at$ as one should do at three am ,yodeling my heart out and then

  
  


**rainbow dash:** that hurt to read

  
  


**josiah:** all of a sudden

  
  


**josiah:** in the cold dark and stormy night

  
  


**captain australia:** ...stormy

  
  


**captain australia:** jisung it was clear last night

  
  


**josiah:** i hear a loud crash……….BOOM

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** this is so intriguing im intrigued please continue bro

  
  


**josiah:** at once i stopped my yodeling…..i went to my kitchen to reach for a knife because…….i was under ATTACK

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** oh NO did you live

  
  


**rainbow dash:** please stop enabling him

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** Too. Fucking. Late.

  
  


**josiah:** as i was reaching for a knife…….the door started banging loudly…….thunder shook the entire apartment complex and lightning flashed……

  
  


**josiah:** a single bead of glistening sweat rolled down the side of my head

  
  


**captain australia:** JUST GET TO THE POINT JISUNG

  
  


**josiah:** FINE P U S S Y

  
  


**josiah:** i was having some fun because im a cool kid who yolo’s life because SWAG

  
  


**rainbow dash:** please stop

  
  


**josiah:** and my cute neighbor started banging on my door very loudly

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** alexa play the bang bang song by the weekend

  
  


**rainbow dash:** do…do you mean…shoot me by day6

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** SAME THING

  
  


**captain australia:** changbin NO

  
  


**josiah:** binnie………. PL EASE

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** shut the FUCK up josiah

  
  


**josiah:** N O LET ME TALK ABOUT MY CUTE NEIGHBOR

  
  


**rainbow dash:** your cute neighbor who threatened your life

  
  


**josiah:** TWICE

  
  


**captain australia:** we’re talking about ur neighbor why are u bringing up our lesbian queens

  
  


**josiah:** i meant he threatened my life twice but yes stab twice

  
  


**rainbow dash:** stab…..twice

  
  


**josiah:** STAN

  
  


**josiah:** b@cc 2 my n31ghb0r

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** why do you do this

  
  


**josiah:** so he was banging on my door VERY loudly and i was McTerrified

  
  


**josiah:** i McFroze in my McSpot but he didnt McStop McBanging on my McDoor so i didnt have any McOther McOption but to McOpen my McDoor

  
  


**captain australia:** han jisung you fucking dildo

  
  


**captain australia:** ST O P I. T

  
  


**josiah:** McOnly because you McAsked so McKindly

  
  


**josiah:** he was banging on it for like three minutes

  
  


**rainbow dash:** how did your other neighbors not ????? i don't know ????? get mad or whatever

  
  


**josiah:** BITCH I DONT KNOW

  
  


**josiah:** wunzways, i was so scar e d but thankfully the banging stopped

  
  


**josiah:** but when i opened my door :(((((( he wasnt there :(((((((( and there was only a paper taped to my door :(((((((((

  
  


**josiah:** and he lives across from me and i was only able to see him closing the door :((((((

  
  


**josiah:** but i didnt really see him :((((((

  
  


**josiah:** i just got a glimpse of his little slippers :(((((((((

  
  


**josiah:** THEY WERE PINK FLUFFY SLIPPERS :(((((

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** if u didnt see him then how was your life threatened dumb bitch

  
  


**josiah:** I WAS GETTING TO IT YOU FUCKER

  
  


**josiah:** my cute neighbor wrote something like ‘im gonna fucking kill u in ur sleep’ and ‘this is ur only warning’ on a paper and he taped it to my door

  
  


**josiah:** it scared me and now im afraid to leave my apartment

  
  


**josiah:** BUT HIS HANDWRITING <3333

  
  


**josiah:** i am in love !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** …….so he threatened your life

  
  


**rainbow dash:** twice

  
  


**captain australia:** and now youre in love with him because his handwriting is cute?

  
  


**josiah:** EXACTLY !!!!!!

  
  


**rainbow dash:** jisung.

  
  


**rainbow dash:** sometimes i really worry about you.

  
  


**captain australia:** your standards for men are awfully low.

  
  


**josiah:** well. im friends with you three arent i

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** fuck you im a delight

  
  


**rainbow dash:** how were you even threatened in the first place

  
  


**josiah:** my neighbor banged on my door once and yelled at me to shut up or he’ll carve out my eyeballs

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** HWJEKSKS WHAT THE FUCK

  
  


**captain australia:** JISUNG WHY DISNT YOU FUCKING TELL US THIS

  
  


**josiah:** YOU DIDNT LET ME SPEAK

  
  


**rainbow dash:** i cant believe THIS is the man you chose to fall in love with

  
  


**captain australia:** CHANGBIN would be a better option

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** no im overqualified

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** jisung couldnt handle all of THIS

  
  


**josiah:** oh fuck off

  
  


**josiah:** you WISH you could get with me

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** vomit emoji

  
  


**rainbow dash:** bitch. why dont you just send the fucking emoji

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** too much work

  
  


**rainbow dash:** type it out again i fucking dare you

  
  


**rainbow dash:** I FUCK I N G D A R E YOU

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** V O M I T  E M O J I

  
  


**rainbow dash:** SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE WHY DON'T YOU

  
  


**rainbow dash:** YOU FUCKING P I S S B I T C H

  
  


**josiah:** chan control your mans

  
  


**captain australia:** sorry about woojin :/// he hasnt had his daily dose of six espresso shots in an iced americano

  
  


**josiah:** that cannot be healthy

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** pussy open your FUCKING DOOR

  
  


**rainbow dash:** GET YOUR PENCIL DICK FACE OUT OF MY DORM

  
  


**josiah:** guess !! nows a good time to bother my cute neighbor again

  
  


**captain australia:** when he kills you can i get your candybong

  
  


**captain australia:** mine broke :^/

  
  


**josiah:** NO

  
  


**captain australia:** W H Y NOT I FUCKING BOUGHT YOU YOURS

  
  


**josiah:** FUCK YOU CHRSITOPHER


	2. the world is gonna roll me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> furry bitchass: christmas is now CANCELLED
> 
> furry bitchass: and its YOUR fault
> 
> satan’s butthole: thanks, i try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> satan’s butthole - seungmin
> 
> furry bitchass - minho
> 
> cowboyluvr3000 - hyunjin
> 
> bitch baby - felix
> 
> baby shark - jeongin

**KIDZ BOP KIDZ!! — 3:30AM**

  
  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** 5, 4! 3, 2, 1!!!!!!

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** RANGERS! IN S P A C E

  
  


**furry bitchass:** this again?

  
  


**furry bitchass:** do yall ever sleep

  
  


**bitch baby:** TAKE CONTROLS TO OUTER SPACE NOW FLYING HIGHERRR THAN EVERER BEFOREEEE

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** RANGGERSSS !!!!!!! IN S P ACE

  
  


**bitch baby:** GO POWER RANGERS

  
  


**furry bitchass:** S H U T  U P

  
  


**bitch baby:** GO POWER RANGERS

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** it is a SCHOOL NIGHT

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i have a lesson TOMORROW MORNING

  
  


**bitch baby:** technically today

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i swear to god lee yongbok i will throw you out of my window

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i will do it

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** you are tiny you are weak i can EASILY throw you out of my window don't fucking test me

  
  


**baby shark:** uh oh daddys angry

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** HAHDISDKSJDF WK JE O NGI N

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** thats right

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** daddy IS angry

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** SEUNGMIEKFMSLFSDK

  
  


**furry bitchass:** fucking kinky bitch

  
  


**bitch baby:** please stop referring to seungmin as that cursed word ,,,i don't

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** s t o p  p lease

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** im gonna fuckimg murder my neighbor AND THEN you four

  
  


**bitch baby:** FOR WHY

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** BECAUS E

  
  


**baby shark:** BECAUSE WHY

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** B E C A U S E

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** my neighbor i sfucking. screeching along to fucking all star if he doesnt stop soon

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i will

  
  


**furry bitchass:** you will what

  
  


**furry bitchass:** you WILL WHAT PUSSY

  
  


**furry bitchass:** SPIT IT OUT

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** go back to sleep hoe no one wants you here

  
  


**furry bitchass:** and no one cares about ur fugly neighbor but you don't hear me complaining

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** I CARE ! last time i was over ,

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** felix and i were trying to watch power rangers mystic force

  
  


**baby shark:** youve literally seen that like . a million times already

  
  


**bitch baby:** its a MASTERPIECE .get out of here zygote. sorry we didnt grow up watching sofia the first

  
  


**baby shark:** YOURE LITERALLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME

  
  


**baby shark:** AND DON'T SHIT ON SOFIA THE FIRST MY QUEEN

  
  


**baby shark:** SHE WALKED SO POWER RANGERS COULD RUN

  
  


**bitch baby:** BITCH

  
  


**bitch baby:** YOU LITTLE SHIT ,THIS IS INSUBORDINATION !!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**bitch baby:** HYUNJIN BACK ME UP

  
  


**furry bitchass:** literally no one cares about power rangers or sofia the first

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** m*nhos right

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** peppa pig’s where its at

  
  


**furry bitchass:** did you seriously censor my name

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** and what about it whore

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** is everyone done interrupting >:-(

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** okay whatever STORYTIME !!!!!!

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** MY BEST FRIEND’S NEIGHBOR ALMOST KILLED ME ??!!! **TRUE STORY**

  
  


**baby shark:** wildt

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** so! it was like . midnight and flex and i were at seungmin’s ,trynna watch power rangers

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** we had snacks and EVERYTHING

  
  


**bitch baby:** it was getting L I T you know

  
  


**baby shark:** shut up felix literally no one uses lit anymore

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** wait wait wait

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i do not recall this ever ???? happening

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** when ???? when where you two at my apartment at mi dn i gh t ????

  
  


**bitch baby:** you werent there

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** yeah you said you were gonna stay over at some losers house to finish a project

  
  


**bitch baby:** you d itched us you fucking n e r d

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** anygays ! we saw an opportunity to use your netflix :-) and we took it :-)

  
  


**furry bitchass:** howd you even get into seungmins apartment

  
  


**baby shark:** he gave us all keys

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** for EMERGENCIES O N L Y

  
  


**furry bitchass:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK

  
  


**furry bitchass:** I NEVER GOT A FUCKING KEY

  
  


**furry bitchass:** SEUNGMIN YOU IGNORANT SLUT

  
  


**furry bitchass:** GIVE ME MY FUCKING KEY

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** you don't deserve a key assbitch

  
  


**furry bitchass:** i WILL BITE YOUR TOE OFF

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** GET YOU AND YOUR KINKS O U T OF HERE

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** does no one want to hear my storytime >;-(

  
  


**furry bitchass:** go tell it to your two subscribers on youtube

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** if its just you being scared shitless by my neighbor’s ungodly screeching then no

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** its not !!!!!!!!!

  
  


**bitch baby:** it is

  
  


**bitch baby:** he fell off the couch and banged his head on the coffee table

  
  


**baby shark:** cant say im surprised

  
  


**bitch baby:** then he got up but got scared again and fell ON TOP of the coffee table

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** THEY DIDNT HAVE TO KNOW THAT

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** WAIT SO IT WAS YOU WHO BROKE MY FUCKIMG COFFEE TABLE

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** u hhh

  
  


**furry bitchass:** I FUCKING TOLD YOU IT WASNT ME

  
  


**furry bitchass:** BUT N OOO O YOU MADE ME BUY YOU A NEW ONE

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** WHAT THE FUCK ???? HWANG HYUNJIN ????

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** GOTTA BLAST

  
  
  
  
  


**KIDZ BOP KIDZ!! — 6:50AM**

  
  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i hate my neighbor so m u c h

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** im gonna fucking

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** murder him

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** no!!!!!

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** what did i tell you about killing people!!!!!!!!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i don't fucking know ,,, uhh h

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** eat the evidence???????

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**furry bitchass:** that is so wrong

  
  


**furry bitchass:** in so many ways

  
  


**bitch baby:** seungmin ill help you eat the evidence bro

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** bro……..

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** thanks bro

  
  


**furry bitchass:** get OUT heteros

  
  


**baby shark:** hey what if the evidence was .like. metal. like a knife or a gun. would you still eat that

  
  


**bitch baby:** WELL CRUNCHITY MUNCHITY THEN .YOU THINK THATLL STOP US

  
  


**baby shark:** don't know why i even asked

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** seungmin!!!! no killing people!!!!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** hey now what if my neighbor deserves it

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** ive only seen him once and it was his back but hes a tiny motherfucker i can EASILY take him down

  
  


**furry bitchass:** calm down there noodle arms

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** NO!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** he DESERVES it

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i couldnt sleep at all because he was wailing along to best of both worlds by hannah montana and…

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** he did her so dirty

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** hannah montana…...i am SO sorry some bitchass whore did that to you…….queen…...you deserve better

  
  


**bitch baby:** omg not queen hannah

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** he kept w a il i n g and doing our queen so dirty

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** so i banged on his door and POLITELY told him to shut up

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** you threatened to kill him didnt you

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i threatened to kill him :)!

  
  


**baby shark:** nice!

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** NOT NICE

  
  


**furry bitchass:** you need to get in the holiday spirit seungmin

  
  


**furry bitchass:** you cant go around killing people when it’s CHRISTMAS

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** its nowhere near christmas

  
  


**furry bitchass:** YES IT IS

  
  


**furry bitchass:** TIME IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT

  
  


**baby shark:** water is a social construct

  
  


**bitch baby:** innie…...what

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** christmas or not im killing my neighbor

  
  


**furry bitchass:** well then

  
  


**furry bitchass:** christmas is now CANCELLED

  
  


**furry bitchass:** and its YOUR fault

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** thanks, i try

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** are yall just gonna ignore that jeongin just said that water is a social construct or r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so s h o rt im sorry


	3. we’ll draw chalk around where the body is, that way we’ll know where it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanos’ pinkie: i was a starving poor little boy, wandering the streets, begging for some snacks

**REVENGERS ASSEMBLE — 3:35PM**

  
  
  


**josiah:** guys :(

  
  


**josiah:** guys im sad :(

  
  


**josiah:** guuuyyyyyssssssss

  
  


**josiah:** answer me !!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**josiah:** hELLOOOOOO

  
  


**josiah:** IM S A D AND GAY AND NEED ATTENTION

  
  


**rainbow dash:** what. do you want .jessica

  
  


**captain australia:** fuck you asshole woojin and i were cuddling

  
  


**josiah:** I DON'T CARE IM SAD AND GAY AND NEED ATTENTION

  
  


**josiah:** wheres binnie

  
  


**josiah:** binnie

  
  


**josiah:** _ @thanos’ pinkie _

  
  


**josiah:** _ @thanos’ pinkie _

  
  


**josiah:** _ @thanos’ pinkie _

  
  


**josiah:** _ @thanos’ pinkie _

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** OH MY GOD WHAT

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT

  
  


**josiah:** i think my neighbor hates me :((((

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** well no fucking shit

  
  


**rainbow dash:** he literally threatened to kill you

  
  


**rainbow dash:** if that doesnt mean he hates you then idk what does

  
  


**josiah:** what do i doooooooo

  
  


**captain australia:** leave us alone

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** live as a hermit

  
  


**rainbow dash:** die

  
  


**josiah:** how do i get him to not hate me :((

  
  


**josiah:** how did i get you three to not hate me

  
  


**rainbow dash:** bold of you to assume i still don't hate you

  
  


**captain australia:** i mildly tolerated you until just now

  
  


**captain australia:** now .i seriously hope you get murdered by your neighbor

  
  


**captain australia:** in fact i will HELP your neighbor kill you

  
  


**captain australia:** id take the BLAME for your neighbor

  
  


**josiah:** chris ur mean >:(

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** you got me snacks bro

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** best snacks i’ve ever received

  
  


**rainbow dash:** the ONLY snacks you’ve ever received

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** its true

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** i was a starving poor little boy, wandering the streets, begging for some snacks

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** and lord and behold, you, a rich motherfucker, gave me the snacks

  
  


**josiah:** …….

  
  


**josiah:** youre richer than me

  
  


**captain australia:** look. look woojin. look at these fucking pussies bragging about how rich they fucking are

  
  


**josiah:** and i bought those chips for MYSELF because they were for ME but you took them and said “this is compensation for having to put up with you every day”

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** AND NOW WE’RE THE BEST OF BROS

  
  


**rainbow dash:** so technically ,you bribed changbin into being friends with you

  
  


**josiah:** NO

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** EXACTLY

  
  


**josiah:** WH HAS OUR WHOLE FRIENDSHIP BEEN A LIE

  
  


**rainbow dash:** you found your answer jisung

  
  


**rainbow dash:** bribe your neighbor into being your boyfriend

  
  


**josiah:** im not gonna BRIBE my neighbor i—

  
  


**josiah:** how do  ieven

  
  


**josiah:** do i just slide a 20$ bill under his door with a ‘pls be my boyfriend’ written on it

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** now youre getting it!

  
  


**rainbow dash:** twenty dollars? really jisung? you can do better than that! give ur neighbor twenty and give me one hundred!

  
  


**josiah:** wow…...you just want me for my money don't you woojin

  
  


**rainbow dash:** abso fucking lutely

  
  
  
  
  


**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**_chanaroo — 3:40 PM_ **

  
  
  


**chanaroo:** sungie

  
  


**chanaroo:** i know we were joking about you bribing your neighbor and all

  
  


**chanaroo:** but don't actually :^(

  
  


**chanaroo:** you don't know him or how he is so he might actually start dating you

  
  


**chanaroo:** but just for your money

  
  


**chanaroo:** you don't want a repeat of last year, do you?

  
  


**squirrel:** ...yeah youre right

  
  


**squirrel:** i wasnt seriously considering it anyways

  
  


**chanaroo:** yeah you were

  
  


**squirrel:** yeah i was

  
  


**chanaroo:** but seriously. don't do it

  
  


**chanaroo:** i don't want to see you getting hurt again

  
  


**chanaroo:** none of us do

  
  


**chanaroo:** sad jisung is our least favorite jisung :^(((

  
  


**squirrel:** hey what if i told my neighbor i was broke

  
  


**chanaroo:** don't ???? lie ????

  
  


**squirrel:** you know ,broke like you !!!

  
  


**chanaroo:** okay you know what fuck you bitch

  
  


**chanaroo:** here i was trying to be nice and caring and you INSULT me in my own HOME

  
  


**chanaroo:** this is the worst betrayal ive ever felt

  
  


**chanaroo:** this

  
  


**chanaroo:** this is top ten anime betrayals

  
  


**chanaroo:** u little shit i hate u

  
  


**squirrel:** and here i was…...about to buy you a new candybong

  
  


**chanaroo:** WAIT NO IM SORRY I LOVE YOU <3

  
  


**squirrel:** say you love me more than woojin

  
  


**chanaroo:** i cant because its not true

  
  


**squirrel:** SAY IT

  
  


**chanaroo:** NO

  
  


**chanaroo:** i wont let a tiny bitch blackmail me into saying i love you more than wooj*n

  
  


**squirrel:** hes literally your boyfriend why did you censor his name

  
  


**chanaroo:** wooj*n knows all

  
  


**chanaroo:** wooj*n sees all

  
  


**squirrel:** woojin IS all

  
  


**chanaroo:** CENSOR HIS FUCKING NAME HE CAN HE A R YOU

  
  


**squirrel:** WHY ARE YOUSO SCARED OF HIM HES YOUR BOYFRIEND

  
  


**chanaroo:** who ISNT afraid of woojin

  
  


**squirrel:** …….valid point


	4. brush ur teeth now BOOM orange juice THATS LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cowboyluvr3000: I WONT TAKE THIS SLANDER FROM A TOE SUCKER
> 
>  
> 
> furry bitchass: IT WAS O N E FUCKING TIME

**KIDZ BOP KIDZ!! — 3:26 PM**

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** help? what to do when ur annoying ass neighbor leaves a scary looking bag on your doorstep?

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** asking for a friend

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** seungmin WE’RE your only friends

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** f a l s e

  
  


**baby shark:** the fuck ?

  
  


**baby shark:** you have other friends ? YOU ?

  
  


**bitch baby:** sounds fake

  
  


**furry bitchass:** lmao imagine...seungmin, SEUNGMIN, having friends

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BELIEVE FUCK YOU ALL

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** babe...ur constantly talking about how much you hate everyone who just LOOKS at you

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** call me babe again and ill slit ur throat

  
  


**bitch baby:** and THATS why you don't have any friends

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** this is HARASSMENT

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** 911 IM BEING BULLIED ???

  
  


**furry bitchass:** SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** but are yall gonna help me or WHAT

  
  


**furry bitchass:** why should we

  
  


**baby shark:** whats in it for us whore

  
  


**bitch baby:** yeah give us one good reason why we should help you

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** talk numbers, minnie! we’re getting impatient!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** uh cause its what friends are for ??

  
  


**baby shark:** that was the fakest shit that has ever come out of you

  
  


**furry bitchass:** BITCH WHAT DO YOU MEAN “ITS WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR”

  
  


**furry bitchass:** YOU ONCE LEFT ME ALONE LOCKED IN A WALMART FREEZER

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** oh i remember that

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** best day of my entire life

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU EVEN LOCKED IN A WALMART FREEZER

  
  


**furry bitchass:** seungmin dared me that i couldnt fit in one and then he FUCKING LOCKED IT WITH A LOCK AND THREW AWAY THE KEY

  
  


**baby shark:** minho that ones on you

  
  


**baby shark:** youd think you would know not to follow dares from seungmin OR felix

  
  


**baby shark:** especially after that one time felix ended up with a broken wrist and seungmin with one of his eyebrows shaved off

  
  


**bitch baby:** HEY NOW

  
  


**bitch baby:** my wrist HEALED and seungmins eyebrow is BACK TO NORMAL

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** its your fault none of you know how to HAVE SOME FUN

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** ALMOST GETTING KILLED IS NOT HAVING FUN !!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** IT IS IN MY BOOK

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** and that is EXACTLY why, my love, we will NOT help you

  
  


**baby shark:** wikihow to get hyunjin to stop calling everyone my love ??!!????1

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** ill give u kisses and cuddles if u help me

  
  


**furry bitchass:** DISGUSTING

  
  


**baby shark:** MEGA PASS

  
  


**bitch baby:** tempting but n o

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** YOU HAVE A DEAL KIND SIR !!!!!

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** come over to my apartment then

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** and bring in the creepy bag on my doorstep i Dont want to Touch it

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** SIR YES SIR !!!!!!!!

  
  


**furry bitchass:** the things hyunjin does for some cuddles….

  
  


**baby shark:** hes a hoe wbk

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** SO WHAT

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** im a slut for some cuddles leave me alone

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** i—

  
  


**furry bitchass:** but helping SEUNGMIN?

  
  


**furry bitchass:** you must be desperate

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** I WONT TAKE THIS SLANDER FROM A TOE SUCKER

  
  


**furry bitchass:** IT WAS O N E FUCKING TIME

  
  


**bitch baby:** what

  
  


**baby shark:** W H AT

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** neither of us enjoyed it

  
  


**baby shark:** H UH ???????

  
  


**furry bitchass:** TEHY DIDNT HAVE TO FUCKING KNOW THAT SEUNGMIN

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** WAIT WHATTEHRYCKEJDE

  
  


**bitch baby:** WHAT THE FUCK ???

  
  


**baby shark:** WHEN ??? HOW ?? W H Y

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** ……….

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** anyways

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** hyunjin are u coming

  
  


**baby shark:** DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT BITCH

  
  


**satan’s butthole:** HYUNJIN ARE YOU COMING

  
  


**cowboyluvr3000:** IM GOING IM GOING

  
  
  
  
  


**REVENGERS ASSEMBLE — 3:37 PM**

  
  
  


**josiah:** :( i think my cute neighbor has a boyfriend :(

  
  


**captain australia:** and you think this because….?

  
  


**josiah:** i was about to leave my apartment to meet up with changbin and i heard yelling and some ridiculously hot guy was screaming “my love im home” and he was entering cute neighbors apartment and :((((

  
  


**rainbow dash:** thats tough

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** fuck that guy

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** STEAL HIS MANS. DATE UR CUTE NEIGHBOR

  
  


**captain australia:** do NOT steal his mans

  
  


**josiah:** cute neighbors boyfriend also brought in the gift bag i left for cute neighbor :(((((

  
  


**rainbow dash:** gift ???? bag ?????

  
  


**josiah:** its my way of apologizing to cute neighbor for annoying him :(((((

  
  


**captain australia:** why don't you just go up to him and apologize

  
  


**captain australia:** u know

  
  


**captain australia:** face to face

  
  


**josiah:** CAUSE THEN THE ILLUSION WOULD BREAK. GOD, CHAN

  
  


**josiah:** but if cute neighbors boyfriend eats the snacks i left for cute neighbor im RIOTING

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** we going airplane emoji breaking some kneecaps ?????

  
  


**rainbow dash:** FOR THE LAST TIME CHANGBIN STOP TYPING OUT THE FUCKING EMOJI

  
  


**thanos’ pinkie:** FUCK YOU YOURE NOT MY DAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED :(  
> i got so busy with school and finals and after that mess was over everything got deleted and i FINALLY recovered it  
> sorry for the short chapter :( BUT IM BACK :D

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments i thrive off affection
> 
> go yell at me on twitter ! @atinyaroha


End file.
